


Tending the Fire

by lallyloo



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: <i>an AU where Marcus and Esca save the seal boy and raise him as their own, and Marcus stays home and cares for the boy while Esca does the hunting.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending the Fire

“Another,” Marcus says to the boy, tossing a piece of wood in his direction.

Ronan puts the wood directly in the fire, leaning back, arm outstretched as he places it carefully against an ashen piece.

“Well done.” Marcus says as the boy turns to him, smiling at the affirmation as he takes a seat beside him. “Esca should return soon, and he will bring a feast with him.”

Ronan's eyes light up at the mention of Esca, and he nods.

“Would you like to help me tend the sheep after we eat?”

“Yes,” Ronan replies. His Latin is coming slowly, the unfamiliar language still stuttering upon his tongue. His communication with Marcus consists mostly of yeses and noes, but an eager look in his eye indicates to Marcus that the boy understands much of what is said to him.

As Marcus continues speaking, Ronan's eyes are locked on the carving in Marcus's hand. It is the beginning of an eagle, wings outstretched in mid-flight. It is similar to the one given to Marcus as a child, although his carving skills are very basic and he intends to ask Esca to help him with the fine details.

Noticing his gaze, Marcus explains. “I am carving this for you. Would you like to have it?”

“Yes please.” As if to indicate an understanding, he reaches into his pocket and retrieves a carved fish. He points between the fish and the half-finished eagle and then looks to Marcus for confirmation.

“Indeed, like that one. So you will have one from Esca and one from me.”

“Yes.”

Marcus smiles at him, nodding, and the two sit silently together as they wait for Esca to return. The wind occasionally picks up, blowing smoke around them, and when Ronan turns towards Marcus's arm to avoid the harsh air Marcus raises his hand to shield the boy's face. He makes a soft hum in his throat, soothing the boy as they wait for the wind to die down.

 

It's been two months since their return from the North. Unable to resist the pleading eyes on the small boy, Esca had begged Marcus to bring the boy with them. Marcus remembers the way he'd resisted, and ordered his slave to cut the boy's throat. It pains him now to remember. He can still see the anger in Esca's face, his refusal to comply, and the fear in the young boy's eyes. Marcus vaguely recalls surrendering to Esca's wishes and throwing the small boy over his horse as they escaped.

He would like to forget, but he cannot. It is as if his mind wills him to remember, just as it wills him to stay at Ronan's side now. There's a deeply rooted fear which keeps him from wandering too far from the boy, as if Ronan will disappear if Marcus lets his guard down. Perhaps his tribe will come for him, or another unseen threat will take him, and cruel fate will reveal that he was never meant to be there at all.

Then Marcus will have failed.

He will have lost his son. Their son.

And Esca will leave him.

 

“We will have hare tonight!”

At the sound of Esca's voice, Ronan rises from his place by the fire and runs toward the tree line. 

“Esca!”

The brambles part and Esca appears, two rabbits in hand. When Ronan reaches him, Esca hands the rabbits to the young boy who proudly carries them back to the fire. Esca smiles as they walk together, listening to Ronan's excited rambling and nodding when the boy pulls the fish from his pocket and gestures between it and Marcus's carving.

“Fortunate boy,” Esca says, ruffling Ronan's hair.

Esca nods a greeting to Marcus as he takes a seat by the fire, their eyes locking for a moment before Esca turns his attention back to the boy.

He smiles softly as he listens to Ronan's stories, the boy becoming very talkative as he tells Esca about his day. Marcus listens as well, understanding very little but recognizing certain Latin words as Ronan mixes the language he is learning with his native tongue. There is mention of “sheep” and “fire” as Ronan speaks, but it is the constant mention of “Marcus” that causes Marcus to lower his head and hide a smile.

As Esca skins the rabbits, he tells Ronan a wild tale of how he caught them. His hands are animated as he mimics the movement of a hare running and jumping, and the boy's eyes grow wide as he listens to the story. Marcus knows that Esca embellishes his tales for Ronan's amusement, making them seem a little bit magical, and he smiles as he watches the two speak together in their native language.

Despite his smile, he is afraid. Esca is no longer a slave, and Marcus knows that Esca could leave at any time. And yet, two months have passed and still Esca stays.

Perhaps he stays for the boy.

Marcus is afraid to ask. He is afraid to hear the answer.

 

“Will you cook them, or shall I?”

“I will,” Marcus says, reaching out to take the skinned rabbits. This is his contribution now. Caring for Ronan, tending the fire, cooking their food. Because of this, he knows he is needed.

 

They eat, and Ronan continues his storytelling, and after the meal he helps Marcus tend to the sheep. When they return to the fire Esca is carving fine details into the eagle carving. Silently pleased, Marcus takes a seat at Esca's side, while Ronan takes a seat on his other. Conversation is quiet as the sunlight begins to disappear, and Marcus wants to ask, wants to voice his fear, wants to ask what keeps Esca there, but he does not.

 

It is not until nighttime, long after the sun has set and Ronan has been tucked away in his bed. When Esca and Marcus are alone, and Esca pulls the fur tighter around them. When Esca buries his face against Marcus's neck and whispers his name.

“Marcus.”

It is then that he knows Esca stays for him too.


End file.
